Undesired Love
by Dazzle-Me-Dead
Summary: when Bella meets 21yr old Edward Cullen on career day at her school. after seeing his gorgeous eyes lure her in, she is enticed to find out more about him. she begins to plot, but good things dont always last, or do they?
1. Career's Day

Today was careers day, great.

In what was normally just 4th hour English (in my utterly boring high school in Forks) was now one of the MOST boring days of my life. How anyone thought sitting here hour after hour (listening to what potentially may be the most insignificant and uninteresting careers on the surface of earth) fun, i have absolutely no idea.

Just as i was about to fall asleep from sheer bordem, i took one last glance toward the door on the other side of the room to see the most absolutely gorgeous guy i have ever seen. The first thing to enter my head was 'surely he's a male model, you don't get that level of perfection without the guy being famous or something dramatically huge like that.'

I was automatically alert, well i don't think you can really count day dreaming or fantasising being alert, but close enough anyway. I quickly snapped out of my glorious day dreaming when i heard the sound of his velvet voice. Listening to his sexy, velvet voice i heard five 'need to know' fats about him that i felt were particularly interesting.

First thing i learnt was that his name was Edward Cullen, second was that he was 21 years old, third, he was a doctor. At that point the only thing i could think of was 'could he possibly get any more dreamy?' The other two things weren't very interesting... But definitely useful, He worked at the local hospital and his hours were from 9am to 5pm. Typical work day.

I guess that i, Bella Swan, was going to go the hospital to coincidentally get my breast cancer check up. I silently laughed at the thought of how pathetic that sounded, but on the odd chance that he was the new doctor that would be replacing my old one, i'll gladly get a breast cancer check up. I'd love to see the look on his face when i took my shirt off, but then again, he's probably done that a million times, and im nothing special.

All day i couldn't get him out of my head, he was all i was thinking about, his perfect skin and how it was paper white pail but somehow still managed to look perfectly smooth. His beautiful green eyes that looked so innocent and deep, they were like looking into a bottomless pit when you've thrown a light down it, you just keep staring, not having the strength in you to make yourself stop looking. But i stopped myself in my tracks before i could stop, what am i thinking? He'd never go for a girl like me, im plain and ordinary, not but an average seventeen year old girl.

Oh well, well just have to see in two days when i go to the hospital for my check up on Saturday.


	2. Doctors appointment

Chapter 2 - The Doctors.

The sun hit my face strongly enough to make my eyes squint, I yawned and then slowly sat up and stretched for a long moment. I glanced over to my bedside cabinet to look at the clock when I saw that it was 10.30am Saturday morning. I quickly jumped to my feet and ran towards the bathroom to jump into the shower and get dressed, and I mean quickly... i only had thirty minutes to get to the hospital for my annual breast cancer check up.

Once i stripped and got into the shower, the water felt unbelievably relaxing. I didn't have enough time to enjoy my shower as i usually do, so i only had enough time for approximately two or three minutes in the shower this morning. So i hurriedly washed my hair, and my body and then jumped out and got dressed. I ran down to the kitchen to grab a muesli bar and then ran out to my old Chevy truck. I raced down to the hospital and made it with just minutes to spare.

After i checked in, i sat in the waiting room, and not even five minutes after i'd sat down, Edward Cullen walked out wearing a short white robe with light blue jeans and a white business shirt underneath. I started to stare at him and unexpectedly stopped breathing as i got lost in his eyes when he met my gaze. My lock on his eyes abruptly broke when he looked to the counter near him to collect the information on his next patient.

With sudden shock and happiness washing over me, i realised after a couple of the longest seconds in my life, that he'd called my name. I got up directly after i realised, and walked into his office with a smirk on my face that no one could see. I knew this was a pathetic excuse to try see him again, but its not like he'd ever go for anyone like me, so its not like i would've been able to go out on a date with him.

I sat down on the bench and unsuccessfully tried to wipe the smirk off my face before he could see, but ended up just settling for a subtle smile. He started talking, just the normal things doctors do like what's your name? How old are you? Where do you live? All that type of stuff to make sure they have all the correct information.

After a few questions he came to stand in front of me and went to ask me another question but i suddenly got lost in his eyes again, and he didn't seem to be able to form coherent sentences either, so he must be deep in thought. We were staring into each others eyes for about two minutes when he must've realised he was at work and that i was a patient that needed to be treated. I couldn't even remember my name, or where i was, all i could see was him, that's it and that's all i cared about, him.


	3. Chemistry

Chapter 3 - I don't kiss and tell.

After him breaking our gaze, he asked why I was here. I blushed and said that I was there for a breast cancer check up and that I just wanted to get a professional to check to make sure I didn't have any 'lumps'. Once he heard why I was there he smiled a breathtaking crooked smile that made me weak at the knees, and once he said ''breath Isabella'' I realised that his gorgeous crooked smile had literally took my breath away.

I took one, big gasp of breath and said '' I prefer Bella. And thank you''

Once i started breathing again, he directed me to the changing room to take my shirt off and put on one of those ugly thin green robes. Once I had taken my top off, and my bra, I couldn't help letting out a small giggle as I walked back to the bench and sat down. With a smile on my face, I took off the robe so that he could 'check me for lumps to make sure I didn't have breast cancer'. Well that what he thought he was doing anyway... I knew why I was really here and that thought made a huge smirk cross my face.

As soon as he turned around after putting gloves on, his mouth dropped and he seemed astonished because he didn't move let alone speak for at least a minute. This made me surprisingly happy, and the plan was in effect. A couple of minutes past and I had to ask ''are you ok, Edward?'' He snapped out of his day dreaming, or deep thinking or whatever it was that was going on inside his head, and finally picked up his jaw and walled over to the bench. ''yes, sorry'' he replied quickly.

When he was directly in front of me I kneeled up on the chair and swiftly leaned in, and kissed him. For a few seconds it felt like I was in heaven and for the third time today, I couldn't remember to breath, could remember my name, or where I was. The only thing I could remember was that I was with him and then I remembered I had to take my lips off of his. So with an enormous amount of reluctance I slowly pulled my face away from his, and then gave him a subtle smile and said ''sorry, I couldn't help myself.''

He stood there staring into my eyes for a couple of seconds before slowly raising his right arm slowly, and resting his hand on the nape of my neck. With the slightest amount of pressure he pushed my head forward and began to kiss me again. This kiss wasn't like the first kiss that had surprised and shocked him, this kiss was passionate and urgent like he couldn't kiss me as quickly as he wanted to. He pulled back and said ''i shouldn't be doing this'' but didn't release me from his hand that was still placed at the nape of my neck.


	4. Chemistry part 2

Chapter 4 – I don't care what you shouldn't be doing.

''I don't care, I want to'' I said with obvious eagerness as I reached to his neck and pulled his face to mine. He kissed me back with just as much desperation as I'd kissed him, obviously not caring about what he should and shouldn't be doing anymore. His left hand started sliding up from my waist whilst he was kissing me. His touch felt like silk sliding down my body, smooth and light, I shuddered with pleasure at his touch and accidentally let out a soft moan. I could feel him smile as he heard me, once I'd realised he'd heard me, i blushed a dark pink but it wasn't enough to kiss me from kissing his smooth, silky lips.

I smiled when i realised i was getting what I wanted, and a wave of happiness washed over me. Edward used this opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth and suddenly we weren't just kissing, it was something more than that, like we were somehow connecting, or bursting into flames but neither one of us were burnt. Somewhere in between the kissing and flames, Edward had gotten 'excited' and was letting out moans that were almost silent but felt loud. Unsuccessfully, i tried to drag him onto the bench and once he'd figured out what I was trying to do, he pushed me down and crawled onto the bench and slowly lowered his weight down onto me.

We starting kissing again and I used that opportunity to take off his short white robe, and then started to unbuckle his jeans straight after throwing the robe on the floor. He began to undo my buttons on my jeans when we were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. 'Could there possibly be worse timing' I thought when he abruptly stopped kissing me and called out ''what do you want?'' It was a lady at the door who responded ''just letting you know your next appointment is in five minutes'' She sounded about forty years old or so, and after finishing her statement, she walked away. Edward slowly and reluctantly climbed off of me and buckled up his pants again. ''Sorry, I honestly wish I didn't have to stop, but unfortunately I am at work.''

''I'm the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't have started that here, even though it was extremely pleasurable'' I said as I was jumping off the bench and walking to the changing room to re-dress myself. Once I got back I smiled and walked to the bench and sat down, then waved him over towards where I was sitting. When he was near me, I picked out a piece of paper and a pen and quickly wrote down my name and number. I blushed a light shade of pink as I made sure he could see that I was sliding the piece of paper into his pocket. He turned to me and smiled, and with his smile I realised that I wasn't quite reading to go yet, so I softly slid my hand behind his neck and leaned in to kiss his soft, marble, delicious lips one more time before jumping off the table and saying ''thank you Dr. Cullen'' and walking out with a gigantic smirk across my face.

**REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**otherwise ill get elmo to molest you tonight. :P**

**:D**


	5. The Party

Chapter 5 – The party.

Whilst exiting the hospital where I'd surely had the best hour of my life, so far, I thought that there were at least three absolutely excellent reasons that today was a good day. First was the obvious, that I'd come close to having sex with the most breathtakingly beautiful man on the planet. Second was that it was Saturday, so there was no school tomorrow which meant I could get drunk and third was that it was my best friends, Alice's, birthday today which meant one the best parties of the year. Not that I liked parties, it was quite the opposite, I did everything in my power to avoid parties altogether, But Alive always won, unfortunately.

"Please! Please come to my birthday party on Saturday night, its going to be HUGE!" Alive pleaded to me knowing I hated parties without any exceptions, but knowing at the same time that I always gave in to her somehow. No one should've taught that evil little pixie the puppy pout.

"Of course, you know I wouldn't miss it for the world. But can I at least dress myself?" I asked already knowing the answer before I even asked; I don't know why I even bothered asking. Though this was the ONE exception to my phobia of parties... If it wasn't Alice's party, I wouldn't be going.

"Don't be silly, there's no way in HELL that I'm letting you dress yourself when you'll be attending my party. So I'll pick you up at lunchtime Saturday so we can get prepared." She just smiled, and then skipped gracefully to class. I have no idea how she was so hypo so early in the morning, it always astounded me.

Of course lunchtime Saturday was only thirty minutes away now, so I decided to have a shower and get some lunch and as soon as I'd finished the last bite, there Alice was, knocking on the door to put me through three hours or so of nothing but torture in 'preparation' for the party. I had to give it to the pixie though, when she was finished with me, even I thought I was hot with my denim short shorts and black AC/DC shirt on.

The guests started to arrive at 5pm, and by 6pm the place was absolutely PACKED! Alice got pulled away from me fairly quickly and I found myself alone so I decided to 'mingle'. I was walking towards the alcoholic punch, walking with my head down stupidly, when i walked into a family body.

"JACOB! Oh my god! What brings you here?" I asked as he scooped me up in one swift move and answered quickly saying "you of course, I haven't seen you in forever, what have you been up to?"

I thought about that for a second and decided not to tell him about Edward. "Nothing much, you?" For a moment I thought he noticed that I wasn't telling him everything, but then he said something that surprised me. "Leah and I broke up. And well, I don't think your ready for this part, but its because I said I thought I was in love with you."

I fell to my feet, stunned. I couldn't find the strength in myself to get up for a few moments until I noticed one certain person who was here. When I realised who I could see staring at me from across the room, I quickly got to my feet in one swift movement and walked out to the back yard. It took me a couple of seconds to register that Jacob was following me I decided I needed some fresh air, alone."Jacob, please go back inside, I need a couple of minutes to think alone." He must've realised that I was still in shock because he turned around straight away and walked back inside. I sat on the small garden seat and heard the door open from behind me, expectedly thinking it was Jacob, I turned around to tell him I still needed some space and just as I was about to speak, I realised that it wasn't Jacob that had open the door, it was Edward.

**_[ Next chapter is E POV and its LONG so be happy :P ]_**


	6. E POV

Chapter 6 – E Pov

After arriving to what seemed to be normal day at work, I quickly came to the assumption that it was slow today and I was particularly bored. My first few patients were merely people with the common flu, and as I treated each patient, it seemed like time was going slower than ever. By 10.30 I was ready to ask if they actually needed me here or not until I found out who my new patient was. And there it was on my board, Isabella Swan.

I had gone to her school the previous day for careers day, which was the first time in my entire life that I believed in heaven. She looked like an angel, the way her mahogany hair slumped over her shoulders, the way her eyes seemed like windows straight into her soul and as I was totally and utterly consumed with thoughts of her body, a sudden urge came over me, that made me want to walk over to her and touch her and passionately kiss her. Thankfully the sound of the teacher writing on the white board snapped me out from my deep and all-consuming thoughts. I glanced toward the teacher, thus breaking the hold on her eyes I had been holding for at least twenty seconds by now.

The rest of the day was reasonably uneventful.

After snapping back from my little 'flash back' I found myself once again staring directly into her eyes, and I forgot where and who I was, just like that. I couldn't bare break the hold I held on her eyes, it somehow made me feel complete, like I was missing something when I wasn't with her. Once again, it took someone else to distract me before I could break the gaze. I called her name, and she got up after looking somewhat shocked for a moment, and walked past me into my office.

I couldn't help but feel a bit smug; after all I did have an incredibly hot girl in my office, not many guys are so lucky. Once I walked in I tried to focus on my work, unsuccessfully. I tried as hard as I could to keep my head down at the clip board while I was asking her the routine questions. Then I asked a better question. "so what can I do for you today Bella?" so bit down the side of her bottom lip which was incredibly cute and sexy at the same time, although she didn't seem to notice that this was on of her habits. "I'm here for my annual breast cancer check up, you know, just to make sure I don't have any lumps" She said in a shy but inviting tone. Her cheeks flushed a delicious mild pink that sent a wave of lust surging through my body.

I smiled at how much she was blushing, it was truly flattering. She stopped breathing and I had to remind to start breathing again. "Breathe Isabella" and she took a gasp of air immediately and corrected me. "I prefer Bella, and thank you."

I directed her to the changing rooms, and leaned against the desk as I waited. When she re-entered the room she walked directly to the bench and sat down and then slowly took her robe off. My eyes popped out of my head and I could feel my jaw drop but I still couldn't manage to pull it back up. Her body was marvellous, it looked so silky smooth and so fragile at the same time, but most of all, it was unbelievably tempting. I kept staring in astonishment when Bella finally broke through my concentration "are you ok, Edward?" I quickly pulled my jaw back together and replied so I didn't seem like a total creep. "yes, sorry"

I walked over to Bella and stopped directly in front of her. She leaned up and I froze where I was, she slowly but eagerly leaned forward and planted her lips on mine. I was fighting on weather I should be professional and pull away or give in to the sensation I felt when our lips were connected. She broke the kiss, and must've thought I didn't enjoy it because she apologised. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself"

I just stared in her eyes, and gave into the sensation and temptation. No one would be able to restrain themselves around this sexy young lady. I slowly raised my right arm and gently rested my hand on the nape of her neck and with a small amount of pressure; I pushed her face towards mine. Interlocking my lips with her was incomparable; there simply weren't words to describe it. I couldn't kiss her quickly enough, the more into it I got, the more I wanted. No other woman had rendered me useless like this, it wouldn't matter how much I wanted to, I knew there wasn't enough strength in me to pull away so I just pushed forward instead.

I found a weakness a quickly managed to pull away somehow. "I shouldn't be doing this" I said. Secretly hoping that she wouldn't care that I was breaking the law, by doing this. And happiness washed through me when she said "I don't care, I want to" and pulled me to her lips again. I could feel the desperation and eagerness I was kissing her with, it seemed to be too good to be true, like I was dreaming, but there was no way on earth I could dream up something to perfect.

I totally gave myself over to my senses and there wasn't much I remember before I was slowly lowering my weight onto her, and I was sure she could feel how rock hard my erection was. I thought it was painfully obvious, the things this girl does to me! I exhaled a loud sigh and I knew she knew it was a pleasurable sigh because she smiled making her whole face light up.

Abruptly everything stopped when there was a knock at the door. I wasn't paying enough attention to whoever it was at the door to listen to what they were saying, all I head was 'patient in five minutes' and then realised this was the end of this amazing ''appointment''. I wrenched myself off of Bella unwillingly and I was sure that Bella had seen that I didn't want it to end because when she got back from get re-dressed, she wrote her number down on a piece of paper and slid it into my pocket, making sure I could see exactly what she was doing. Bella pulled me in for one last passionate kiss before jumping off the bench and walking out of the room with a smirk wide across her face.

The rest of the day at work was boring in comparison, how could anything even come close to being that totally amazing? After work I decided to go to a party id been hearing about hoping that she'd be there. Once I arrived I walked around for a couple of minutes before seeing her in some boys' arms. I was about to leave when I felt jealousy wash over me, but then as I was about to turn she went back to her feet and froze in her place. It wasn't until my eyes met hers that she was able to move, and when she did, she went to go to the back yard and told her 'boy-friend' to go back inside.

I have absolutely no idea why, but I went outside to talk to her. It was almost painful to be away from her, and the closer I was, the dimmer the pain became. She turned around and saw me, she looked half relieved and half shocked, so I decided to just play it safe and go sit next to her.

"What was all that about?" I said, half joking but still managing to keep it a question as well.

"What was what?" she said, seeming innocent and totally oblivious to what had happened inside.

"The whole 'freezing in one spot' thing? Did someone hurt you or something?" I asked, intrigued. I suddenly felt extremely protective and it was then that I knew if anyone had hurt her, I would hurt them in return.

**_[ Review! or ipod's are going to chase you down and slaughter you!! _**

**_if you don't review, how am i supposed to know if you guys like it or not? and if you dont like it, then there isnt any point in updating.]_**


	7. Talking

Chapter 7 - Talking...

E POV

"oh, um, don't worry about it, it was just something my friend said." she said, thinking about every word before she let it out of her delicious, soft lips.

"don't mean to pry, or be rude, but can i ask what he said to you that made you stand frozen in shock ?" i mumbled, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way or turn it into something i didn't mean. She sat there, contemplating weather or not to tell me. I decided to just sit there patiently, i didn't want to seem pushy, and after about a minute or two, she finally spoke. "He said he dumped his girlfriend, and that he thinks he's in love with me"

Before even thinking, i just said "wow" and thats really all i could say, what else was i going to say ? 'I'm sorry, but i love you and he's going to have to live with it, i want you to be mine'? i couldn't tell her that, look at her reaction to someone else saying it, and she'd known him for most of her life. No. I wouldn't scare her like that. However, i will try and comfort her, and get her to say how she feels about him. At least i'd TRY to find out anyway.

"So why did that freeze you in shock? Do you feel the same way?" I question, listening intently for her response.

"I love him, but not the way he loves me, i love him like a brother, nothing more. and as for why i stood in shock, well thats was more of an involuntary reflex action i guess. I just don't see why or how he'd love me, or why anyone would. I'm going to shut up now, i shouldn't be putting all this on you. sorry." She looked sad while she was saying this. And how couldn't she see how great she was? it wasn't how could anyone love her, it was how could anyone NOT love her?

i decided to ask her, even though it might imply how i felt about her, and scare her off. "do you honestly think your not worth loving?" Her face turned shy and simply replied with "yes." A wave of emotion washed through me, i couldn't quite tell if it was irritation with the face that she thought she wasn't worth love, or sadness because she felt like that. "you have absolutely NO idea how much love your worth, your the most beautiful, love-worthy person i've ever met." i said as i put my head down, not wanting to see her express, just incase she froze in shock like she did with the other guy.

After a couple of seconds of silence, i got anxious. and then summoned the courage to look up. I slowly raised my head and...

**_[ Review people, if you want me to keep updating. ]_**


	8. Jealousy

Chapter 8 - jealousy!

B POV

_* "you have absolutely NO idea how much love your worth, your the most beautiful, love-worthy person i've ever met." *_

I sat there, not nessisarily in shock, more so in disbelief. I couldn't find my voice to speak, or my muscles to move. I was frozen, but unlike when jacob said he loved me, this was a good type of shock, one that brought on a wave of happiness. It took me a couple of seconds to realize that he might like me, although i still don't know why he would, he was so perfect, everything about him was perfect, he simply didn't have any faults. Me on the other hand, i had more faults than anything else, i was clumsy, sensitive, and totally and utterly plain. He could have any girl at this party.. and here he is, sitting next to me. Why was he doing this to me? there's no way he'd want me!

He was looking down at the ground, as if he were ashamed and after a few moments he must've realized that i couldn't speak because he slowly lifted his head. He face was a face of an angel, not one imperfection. As soon as i saw his face, i was even more speechless, which i thought was hardly possible. Somehow i managed to move my muscles and in that instant i gently planted my lips on his, as i did so and pleasurable electric jolt went through my body. Kissing Edward was like nothing else, the only thing to even come close to describing was a lunar eclipse, to magnificent for words and totally breathtaking.

He placed his hands gently on my waist and pushed him lips into mine. Whilst pulling me closer her wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. He pulled his lips an away but left them an inch away from mine and then decided he wanted more. Carefully but passionately, he placed his lips back on mine, and then it was just us again, nothing else in the world existed. Edward and i both reluctantly pulled away at the same time, needing breath. He leaned his forehead against mine and gave a crooked smile. Seeing him happy made me happy, it felt like everything was perfect, so i smiled back.

Twisting around so that my back was to him, he pulled me by the waist against his chest so that i was leaning against him with his hands resting on my stomach. We dat there for a few minutes until three, slim, beautiful girls walked up to us. "Hey, we were just wondering if we could have your number?" the obvious leader asked politely. "I'm sorry, but i have a girlfriend" Edward said just as politely, and then the girls walked away. Just at that moment i snapped around staring at Edward in shock. All he did was shake his head, and then i was just confused so i asked. "You have a girlfriend?" i waited for his answer, knowing i was stupid for kissing him. Of course someone so perfect would have a girlfriend. "nope" he said " I'm just not interested in them, i have my eye on someone else"

I tried to get up, but half way of getting off the chair he pulled me back against him. Although i didn't want to be so close to him while he had his 'eye' on someone, it was a relief to be touching him, nothing else seemed to matter when i was with him. "you silly" he said, and i sat there frozen. "me what?" i asked, clearly in a confusing tone. He kissed me on my forehead and smiled. "its you i have my eye on, i love you" Before i had time to response, or register what he'd said in my head, he flipped me around and kissed me again. It was at that moment that i realized i loved him too. I kissed him back and finally replied "i love you too" in that moment he swiftly got up, and i started falling down until he caught me and pulled me up until i was standing up too. Once again he pulled me tightly into his chest and put his hand softly against my cheek and gave his crooked smile again. "Would you like to dance ma'am?" he asked. "only with you" i said, leaning my head into his chest.

Walking to the dance floor, he twirled me around so that i was hard up against his chest. He placed his left hand on the small of my back and picked me up so that i was standing on his toes. Somehow he must've known i couldn't dance. I smiled at the thought of me dancing,but thankfully he managed to dance around the dance floor quite gracefully, and i was grateful for the fact that he wouldn't have to know how clumsy i was. He leaned over and kissed me, and as i was kissing him back i heard someone clear their throat. It was familiar, but i couldn't quite figure out who it was, so i pulled away to look. It was Jacob.

Right then i felt guilty. He'd said he loved me, and what did i do? i go and kiss someone where he can see. I knew Edward had seen the guilt in my eyes. "I don't mean to be rude, but do you have a problem?" Edward asked. "as a matter of fact, i do" Jacob replied, sounding quite rude really. "Oh, well. you can't please everyone" Edward said, disregarding his comment. What Jacob said rather annoyed me, and shocked me too. " I'd very much appreciate it if you'd leave Bella the fuck alone. It'd save me having to have to fight you." How dare he tell Edward to leave me alone! Isn't it up to me who i hang around? "I'm afraid i can't do that" Edward replied in the most beautiful voice i've ever heard. Jacob started walking to the door, and i thought then that it was all over, until he spoke again. "well then i guess we have some business to attend to outside then, don't we?"


	9. The fight

Hey people. Must reveview if you want the next chapter, otherwise it aint coming up.

:D thankyou to the people that HAVE been reviewing, i love hearing from you.

PLEASE REVIEW :D

Chapter 9 - The fight

_* "well then i guess we have some business to attend to outside then, don't we?" *_

Edward lightly kissed my forehead, then followed Jacob outside. Before today, i would have never referred to anyone involved in a fight graceful, but thats how Edward looked, graceful. Is it possible to punch someone straight in the face and still manage to be graceful about it?

They stood a meter or so away from each other, face to face, neither one of them moving. Jacob made the first move, stepping forward to Edward while lifting his hand. In one quick move, Edward spun him around and had Jacob's hands crossed in a x behind his back. "I'm warning you now, i know how to fight, you can still walk away if you like?" Edward whispered into Jacob's ear. "no. I'm doing this now." Jacob replied before getting out of the loose grip Edward had on him. He quickly sun around and went to punch Edward in the face until Edward caught his wrist and flicked his leg quickly at Jacob's face making him fall to the ground with a loud 'thud'. Everyone at the party had stopped what they were doing, and now were around Jacob and Edward watching intently in a large oval.

Jacob groaned with pain but managed to jump up to his feet at once. Edward just stood there, motionless, where he had ever since he stepped outside. He didn't seem worried at all, but he wasn't showing off either, it seemed obvious that he didn't WANT to fight, but didn't see any other alternative. Jacob waited for Edward to make a move, but he realized that he wouldn't make a move, he went to kick him in the waist. Jacob didn't even manage to get contact before Edward had caught his foot, spun it around, and pushed him back. Jacob hopped a few time, then fell over, landing on his ass. "ready to give up yet?" edward asked, seeming happy and the thought of not having to hurt him anymore. " Nope. I'm not even bleeding yet" Jacob said, sounding smug. "If i make you bleed, then will you be ready to walk away from this?" Edward said with a small smirk on his face. Jacob said "maybe" then swung his leg up to kick him in the jaw. Suddenly the crowd started cheering and encouraging Edward to do more, but I'm guessing Edward didn't feel the need to put Jacob in any more pain than he was asking for, because he didn't kick him again, he just waited for him to make the next move.

Edward stepped back on step so the Jacob's kick totally missed him. Edward let out a little giggle and Jacob just frowned. edward inhaled a deep breath, then he swiftly lunged forward, punching Jacob in the jaw in the process, the swinging his leg around to kick him firmly on the side of his face. I tensed, hoping that Edward hadn't hurt his foot. I know it was stupid to worry about Edward when Jacob hadn't even made contact with him, and it was bizarre how i somehow didn't even care how hurt Jacob was. Surprisingly enough, i found it sort of funny, which wasn't very nice of me.

By now jacob already had a few visible bruises, and was bleeding in three different places, his mouth, his cheek and his jaw. "can i walk away now without you chasing after me and making me brake some of your bones?" Edward asked, seeming to mean it. Jacob didn't speak, he just nodded his head slowly and subtly in agreement. Edward turned towards me, about to walk towards me. I couldn't be bothered waiting for him to walk over, i wanted to be in his arms right NOW, so i ran and jumped into his arms, curling my legs around his waist, and digging my head into his shoulder. He giggled and spun me around in circles a few times, then started walking back to the dance floor. When he started walking away the audience seemed to slowly disappear.

He placed me lightly on my feet and said " where were we?" smirking. Edward spun me around the room, dancing until i finally interrupted him. "I have an idea. Don't ask, just follow me" i grabbed his arm and started to pull him. I'd never had sex before, although i had, had a few boyfriends previously, but i guess you could say it just wasn't right. Edward was different. Everything with him just came naturally, and it simply felt _right. _ "did you bring a car here?" i asked, hoping he'd say no so that we'd have to walk to my house, which would give me time to ask some questions. "No. my friend drove me, he said he didn't want me wasting gas" He laughed, probably at how pathetic that excuse was. "great, that means were walking" i said, smiling.

"where are we going, if i may ask?" Edward questioned. Looking confused, and totally gorgeous i might add. I giggled, "my house, unless you have a problem with that?" He gave me his breathtaking crooked smile, and it gave me butterflies in my stomach. "of course not." My knee's went weak and i though i was going to fall over, which wouldn't have been good. But he took my hand, pulled me closer and kissed me on the forehead.


	10. Questions

**_[ REVIEWreviewREVIEW]_**

Chapter 10 - Questions.

We were walking to my house. Normally i wouldn't have dared bring a boy, no, a man, back to my house. But charlie, my dad, wasn't home tonight thankfully. He said he was staying at Billy's house, a friend of his since before i was born. I'm grateful for dad having a friend like Billy, if he didn't, i wouldn't have been able to bring this magnificent man back to my house. It usually takes about ten to twenty minutes to walk to Alice's house, so i thought this would be a good opportunity to ask Edward some questions. Before i had time to speak, he saw me shivering, so he untangled out hands. i was about to say 'no!' but the realized that he was placing his arm around my waist so that i was firmly against his side.

"so, what's your favourite colour?"i asked, giggling in the process. it was such a stupid question, however i was curious. He laughed with me, and starting rub his hand up and down my arm.

"you want to know my favourite colour?" he question, implying that it was an odd question. "yup" i replied cheerfully. "Blue. It looks nice on you." he said, pointing to the blue bracelet Alive had shoved on my wrist in the three hours of getting ready. "yours?" he asked. I didn't really have a favourite colour. I'd never even bothered to try figure out what my favourite was. I decided to just go with something that more girls say "purple i guess."

In that moment i had an idea. "Lets play ten questions. Here's the rules, you can ask what ever you want and the other person HAS to answer it honestly. and it goes one by one, like you, then me, then etc. okay?" i said.. smirking. "sure. who first?" He asked innocently. "i'll go first" i said, smiling. "who was your first girlfriend?" i looked and his face, and he looked like he was about to burst into laughter. "never had one." he said. which shocked me, how could he have never had a girlfriend? he was perfect. he could have any girl he wants. maybe he had commitment issues. ha. "why?" i asked, confused. "ay. one question at a time. you'll have to save that for next." Edward said, laughing. oh no. it was my turn. i braced myself, prepared for a really embarrassing question. "are you a virgin?" he asked. that wasn't so bad. and it was easy to answer. "Yes." i blushed a light shade of pink, but i doubt he could see, it was getting dark. "okay, so as i asked before, why haven't you ever had a girlfriend? do you have commitment issues?" i looked up at him to see his beautiful face. he looked down at me at the same time he responded "thats two questions." he giggled "no, i don't have commitment issues, there just hasn't been anyone that specifically appealed to me." oh. "i see. your turn"

"hmmm, lets see. how many boyfriends have you had?" he asked, another easy question. "two." i replied. sounding oddly confident. "what were their names?" he asked. "thats two questions. you gotta wait until next time" i said, smirking because he'd said the same thing to me before. i didn't give him time to respond. "my turn." i said smiling. "how far have you gone with a girl?" That question was sort of evil. But i was curious. He didn't seem to need time to think about it, because he responded fairly quick. "well, what we did the other day, at my work. As i said, No ones really appealed to me. Plus, I'm waiting for 'the one'" so I'd been the first person to have my hands on him. score! No one else had touched what i had. In a weird sense, he was mine. That or i just wanted to believe he was.

"my turn" he said quickly. his voice sounded so excited, like he was really having fun. "what are you thinking about?" i didn't know what i was thinking. how am i supposed to be able to answer a question that has no answer? Then i realized that i was thinking about one thing. him, "you" i said, blushing a deep pink. "what are you thinking about?" He was always so quick with his answers, as if he knew was i was asking before i did, and had come up with the answer as i asked it. "You, also." We reached the door of my house and stood there for a few seconds. I opened the door and invited him in. Before i had the chance to walk in, he swept me off my feet and cradled me in his arms. i let a small 'ahh' when he was picking me up, it was so unexpected. Edward saw how confused i was as too why i was suddenly in his arms. "I'm all about thresholds" he said, giving me my favourite crooked smile, it was as if he knew that, that particular smile made me melt.

I didn't bother questioning him, i just leaned into his chest as he started walking, heading straight for the stairs. I didn't realize were upstairs until he asked me what room was mine. "the first one" i said wondering how he'd managed to get me up the stairs without me even noticing it. He opened the door and walked in. He slowly placed me on the bed and sat next to me. "my turn" i said, leaning against him, feeling like if i wasn't touching him, i was dreaming. " what happens if you never find 'the one'?" He didn't seem to take it offensively, and once again, he replied as if id been asking him how old he was. "i think i've already found her" he said. Who was she? whoever she was, she was extremely lucky. "who" i asked. i could hear the amount of curiosity in my voice, and i didn't doubt that he could hear it to. "hey, its my turn. your just going to have to wait" he smirked. and continued " have you found anyone that stands out from everyone else?"

"yes" i replied "so who is she?" i asked. in a hurry, wanting to know if i knew her. "you" I was shocked. Me? did he really just say me? He didn't wait for me to respond. He just leaned over and started kissing me. I didn't care about the questions anymore, i knew enough. I kissed him back, just as passionately as he'd kissed me. I got up onto my knee's so that i was taller. Leaning down kissing him, i climbed onto his lap. He kissed me again the slid into the middle of the bed.

_[REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXt CHAPTER._

_PLEASE! i need to know if its worth updating or not.]_


	11. The Bedroom

Chapter 11 - The Bedroom

_*Leaning down kissing him, i climbed onto his lap. He kissed me again the slid into the middle of the bed.*_

He broke off our kiss and stared into my eyes. Whilst staring into his eyes, i lifted my arms from my side and started to lift up his shirt absentmindedly. He caught on to what i was doing pretty quickly and lifted his arms to help me. I slid the shirt off him and threw it onto the floor. Somehow his body seemed to be even more magnificent than his face which i didn't think possible. I marveled at his stomach, he had perfect abs. I hadn't noticed i'd stopped breathing until i got lightheaded. I reminded myself to breathe, and when i did it came across as a gasp. I slid my hands up his body, slowly tracing the planes of stomach on my way. I rested my hands on either side of his cheeks and leaned in to kiss him again. He put his hands around my neck and pulled my face into his so he could kiss me more.

I couldn't get enough of him, the more i kissed him, the more i wanted to kiss him. I ran my fingers through his bronze, silky hair, gripping fists full of it. He didn't seem to mind, and as i let out a little gasp of pleasure i opened my mouth a bit, he used this opportunity to slide in his tongue. He slid his hands to my waist and pulled me closer. It wouldn't matter how close we were, i could tell i'll always want to be closer, I'll never be able to get enough of him. I could tell now that no matter how much of him i get, it's never going to be enough to satisfy my need for him.

He broke off our kiss, but didn't loose contact with my skin. Instead of kissing my lips he started kissing my neck, then slowly made his way down to my collar. The pleasure i felt when he was kissing me was beyond words, it wasn't like kissing anyone else, and i have kissed other people. Kissing someone that wasn't Edward, was like trying to give an alcoholic water when someone else in the room is drinking wine. I'm never going to be able to kiss anyone else, and enjoy it, when i know about Edward. Edward looked up at me, i couldn't quite pin point the look on his face, it was something between confusion and curiosity. And then he spoke.

"Will you be my girlfriend? you can say no if you want, i was just wondering, your just so amazing, i want you to be mine. and just mine" did i just hallucinate that? I couldn't believe my ears. A wave of emotion went through my body, excitement, shock but most of all happiness. How could a person such as Edward who was practically a god, want me? I snapped out of trying to analyze his reasons for asking and replied with "YES!!"

He giggled. and spoke once more. "thank you. I love you. I really mean that. "

"I love you too. But would you please stop talking? i was enjoying myself quite a lot before" I said biting down on the side of my lip, but still managed to smirk at the same time. "you wish is my com..." he said before i interrupted him with an eager kiss. He used to brush my hair from my face while kissing me. He slide to the top of the bed so that he was lying down. I slid on top of him, but he pulled me off and laid me next to him, pushing me hard up against his side. I was confused, was he rejecting me? "Lets not spoil the moment honey, we have plenty of time for sex later, lets just enjoy each others presence, shall we?" he said. oh. "as long as i have you, i don't care about the rest." i responded, pulling myself closer to him.

We lay on my bed kissing for a while, then i just lay on his chest. It was so warm, hard and silky smooth. Not to mention it was totally perfect, i don't know how anyone could get a body so perfect, what i do right to get this god? I ran my fingers up and down his stomach, tracing the planes of it. I sighed, and it came out a bit louder than i would've preferred. "what's wrong?" He asked, hearing my sigh. "I'm just wondering what i did right to get you." he didn't get the chance to respond. the door started opening. I didn't have time to get off of Edward, nor could i really pull myself off him either, everything was too perfect, until now of course. I was hoping like hell that it was alice, if it was, i was seriously going to slap her on Monday.

"What the HELL are you doing?" charlie said, and i snapped up, half scared to death. What would this have looked like? Me laying on a guy - not to mention that he's 21, and that he works at the local hospital, hopefully charlie hadn't seen him there - with his shirt off. "Hello, I'm Edward" Edward introduced himself. my head sharply twisted toward Edward, was he insane? how could he be so calm and relaxed when my dad just caught us out and was going spastic!! "I'm Bella's father, don't mean to be rude, but what the HELL are you doing in here?" dad asked Edward, rudely. I was wondering if i should tell dad that Edward was my boyfriend, maybe then he wouldn't be so angry. He probably thinks I'm a slut right now. Edward looked at me not knowing what he could or couldn't say. So i decided it would be best if charlie heard it from me. "Dad. calm down, me and Edward are dating" i said, surprised with how calm my voice came out. When i was telling Charlie that we were dating, Edward had shifted from the head of the bed to having on leg either side of me. Edward slid his hands around my stomach in an attempt to try make me relax a bit, and it actually did, so i leaned back against his chest, hoping this wouldn't fuel charlie to try hit Edward.

"oh. Ok. But you know the rules Bella." He said, and then looked at Edward. "I'm going to give you three seconds to get out of my house!" At that, Edward began to get up, picking up his shirt as well. He didn't seem like he was in any rush to get out of the house. Once he had his shirt on, he walked over to me and kissed my forehead. I got up, and hugged him tightly, pushing me as close to him as i could, using all of my strength, not willing to let him go yet. "I have go now honey, before your dad tries to hit me." He said, smirking. i reluctantly let him go, and he walked past Charlie who mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'stupid fucking boy, i bet he's trying to pressure her into sex'. As usual, dad had it the wrong way around, It was more so me trying to pressure Edward into sex. I smiled thinking about that. "we need to talk" Charlie said, and he sounded serious. Oh no.

**_[ please review :) ]_**

**_[ I've purposely been writing my chapters longer, cos you all kept saying they're short. ]_**

**_[ 50th reviewer can submit an idea, or become a minor character.. :) ]_**


	12. Grounded

Chapter 12 - Grounded.

_*"we need to talk" Charlie said, and he sounded serious. Oh no. *_

He sat down next to me on my bed. And took a deep breath as if he was about to attempt to say an entire paragraph in one breath. "Can you just skip to the important part please, i want to go to sleep now." i asked, not really wanting to go to bed, just wanting Charlie to get out of the room. "Fine. Your grounded." WHAT! i can't be grounded!! Edward doesn't go to my school.. an i need to be able to see him! "what! for how long?" i asked... hoping it was only a few days. "A month" he said as my jaw dropped. i had to think quickly.. i needed an excuse to be able to get out of the house. There was that camp that went for four days... but Edward wouldn't be there. wait.. THATS IT! "Do i still get to go to that camp this week? It starts on Wednesday remember.. and it counts for 30% of my grade." I lied. It didn't go towards my grade at all, but Charlie didn't know that.

"Fine. But that's it. When you get back from the four day camping trip, your on house arrest. School and that's it, got it?" Charlie moaned. "yes. i got it" i said in an obvious bad tone. I had to hide the excitement in my voice, otherwise he'd know something was up. Dad left the room and i practically jumped on my bed! I opened my window to let in some fresh air, and almost collapsed. Edward was there. Standing on one of the branches of the tree that brushed up against the house. Was he a monkey? How did he get up there? I didn't bother asking, i didn't really care. "are you planning on coming in?" i asked, wondering why he was standing on my tree. "if you want me to?" he asked. I didn't reply, i just leaned out the window and started to try pull him in. He pulled himself in, swiftly and smoothly, i had no idea how he did that. He looked graceful with everything he did, it was amazing.

We stood hugging in my bedroom for a few minutes, then lay on the bed how we were before Charlie had rudely interrupted. Edward rested his cheek on the top of my head just as i started to lift my head up to kiss him. He smiled, but it wasn't my favourite crooked smile, it was more subtler. Then kissed me, this wasn't like before when it was passionate and aggressive, this kiss was soft, warm and loving. "how much of that did you hear?" i whispered, making sure that i didn't give Charlie any reason to come back in and catch Edward again. He'd obviously decided not to go back to Billy's because i could hear the football on downstairs. "Not much, i wasn't paying attention" He said, sounding mellow. "I'm grounded, for a MONTH" i said, giving as much emphasis on the word 'month' i could without shouting. He looked sad when he heard that, but didn't respond, so i decided to carry on. "But he's letting me go to camp, which goes for four days. and starts on wednesday"

"Camp sounds fun" He said. He didn't sound like he meant it, he sounded upset. "I'm not going to camp. I was planning on spying on you" i said jokingly. I wasn't planning on spying on him, how ever i was planning on being with him, camp isn't the best idea for someone who is clumsy. I looked up to see Edward's expression, and he suddenly looked happy, or at least happier. "oh were you, what if i was planning on spying on you? then what?" He responded, just as jokingly as i had. i bit my lip and spoke. "we could spy on each other together" i hope doesn't reject me i thought, but i guess i'd understand, i still don't see why he's with me of all people. "sounds like a plan, want me to pick you up wednesday morning after Charlie leaves?" He asked, sounding like he was ecstatic about the idea. I must admit, i am too.

I started drifting to sleep, as did he. I wondered how he planned on getting down from my house when it was two stories, but then realized Charlie probably would've left before we even woke up, or Edward will leave in the middle of the night while I'm asleep.

When i woke up the next morning, to my suprise, Edward was still there. I smiled wondering how this could be any more perfect. Edward was awake, and still didn't have his shirt on from last night. I kissed him and said i needed to go have a shower, but he pulled me back. "not without me your not" He smirked and gave me my favourite crooked smile. A wave of excitement mixed with anxiety washed through me. I pulled him up, dragging him to the bathroom with me. Our hands were intertwined the whole time and once we got to the bathroom i opened the door and pulled him in and shut the door behind us. He pushed me up against the back of the bathroom door and kissed me like he had last night, softly, warm and lovingly. He pulled away and stripped. How could anyone have a body like that! He turned on the water and asked me if i was coming in or not. "yes. Just give me a sec" i said, taking my clothes off in the process. We jumped into the shower at the same time, holding hands.

We swear we were in the shower for at least twenty minutes without even touching the soap. Once we'd gotten out and got dressed, he cooked for me, scrambled eggs on toast. Yum. Was there anything he can't do? To my suprise, His car was waiting outside for him. He saw me look at the shiny volvo in confusion and answered my unspoken question. "I got my friend to drop my car off, i wanted to drive you to school, if you don't mind that is" he asked politely. Did he honestly need to ask? "of course." He opened the door for me and i got in immediately. I wondered what the people at school would think when i got out of a doctors car, then i realized i didn't care. The last day had been perfect. I'm now dating the most perfect person on this planet, and he loves me. And best of all He's _mine, all mine. _At that thought, i pulled up both our hands which were still intertwined, and kissed his hand. He just looked at me and gave me my crooked smile.


	13. Jacob's house

**Hey Guys.**

**thanks for the reviews.**

**Keep reviewing :D its my inspiration to write more.**

**first 5 people to review will get a mention on the next chapter :D**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 13 - Jacob's house.

_**At that thought, i pulled up both our hands which were still intertwined, and kissed his hand. He just looked at me and gave me my crooked smile.**_

School had been rather uneventful and boring all morning until Mike Newton asked me out to the local dance coming up. I small wave of excitement shot through me, knowing this time i didn't need an excuse to say no, or to let him down easy, my god of a boyfriend was taking me. He asked me this morning while he was driving me to school in his shiny silver volvo. As if he'd even needed to ask, of course I'd say yes. How could anyone say no to a face like his? I decided that i no longer cared if Mike got hurt by what i said, therefore i wouldn't feel guilty either, so i decided to just tell him the truth. " I'm sorry Mike, but my god of a boyfriend is taking me to the dance. I hope you find someone though." i said, not bothering to let him down easy. Why shouldn't he know that i have a personal god that loved me for me, as odd as it may be. The look on his face gave everything away, he was devastated, like he'd just been told that he has cancer and that he has six months to live. Mile really needs to realize that I'm not his, nor have i ever been and nor will i ever be. Even if i hadn't found Edward. I didn't bother waiting for his reaction, it was going to take a while for him to snap out of his little day dream, or whatever it was that was going through that thick skull of his. So i just walked off. You'd think that after him asking me out, and me rejecting him time after time that he'd get the picture. But no, he just keeps coming back, as if i was cheese in a mouse trap, and he was definitely the stupid mouse that kept trying to get the cheese and got hit every time. It never seized to shock him when i said no. God that boy has some issues, i don't see what all the girls at school see in him.

I was walking into the parking lot when i realized two things. One, i didn't think about how i was getting home when i got driven to school by Edward. Dammit! And second, it was raining, perfect! I hate the rain, and now i have to walk three kilometers in it, and i won't see Edward until tonight. Oh, this afternoon was just peachy. I inhaled a deep breath before beginning what was sure to be a long walk, which would be followed by long night. As i was walking down towards the highway, i couldn't help but think about the upcoming dance this weekend and what I'd wear. I guess this meant calling Alice. I exhaled heavily and began dialing her number knowing it would fill in some of this long walk. She picked up after only a few rings in her usual high pitched, cheerful voice.

"Bella!" she screamed, obviously excited about something, while i pulled the phone away from my ear so i didn't go deaf. "You have to come over here before the dance this saturday, I've already bought you a dress and there's no way I'm letting you do your own make-up, so don't even bother asking." Alice said. Her voice always sounded as if she was singing, I've never heard anyone's voice so clear and smooth. "Oh my god, Alice!" i said, surprisingly excited for once, i was never even close to being excited, normally. When it came to shopping, make-up and Alice, they were the three most deadly things to put together, pure torture was ALWAYS the result. I swear she could make a villain beg to go to jail, just to escape her 'human barbie' moods. "Your a life saver, that was exactly what i was calling for. thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." I said whilst almost jumping on the spot with excitement. She said she need to go shop and i didn't hesitate to let her go, if i hadn't, she was sure to drag me along.

The phone call hadn't used as much time as I'd hoped, which was a disappointment. By now i was on the highway, passing the outside of the Quiluette Reservation. That was where Jacob and his dad, Billy, Lived. I decided to turn off and see Jacob, i owed him an apology from the party when he decided it was a smart idea to take on Edward for absolutely no reason at all, i didn't mean for him to get hurt. I secretly hoped he'd give me a ride home too.

The walk to Jacob's house had taken fifteen minutes, but it only seemed like five. That was probably due to the fact that i was thinking about Edward though. Thinking about Edward today was what brought me through the day, i have no idea how i survived the boring school days before Edward, it doesn't seem possible to imagine how i lived without him. Although i swear i came close to faking a sickness just to have an excuse to go to the hospital and see him. I knocked on the door of Jacob's house, it was an old wooden door which was painted a bright red. Billy answered, i don't know why I had expected Jacob to, oh well. " Hey Billy, is Jacob home by any chance?" i asked politely. i hope I'm not intruding on anything. "oh. um, yeah. I'll just go get him" Billy said sounding unsure if it was a good idea to let me see Jacob. I wonder what his problem was?

Jacob walked out a few seconds later, looking quite angry. I wonder why? "what do you want?" i felt like slapping him across the face, how could he be so rude? "I was going to apologize for saturday night, with what happened with my boyfriend. Im sorry, it shouldn't have gotten that far." i apologized, i knew he could hear i truly was sorry. "He's. Your. Boyfriend.?" He said each word slowly, sounding infuriated. He was scaring me, a little made its way through my lips without my permission. "yes" i said, nodding and trembling. "will you come for a walk with me please?" he asked, still angry. I think he was trying to hide the intensity of how angry he was, but i could see it in his eyes. i agreed and we set off in the woods. He didn't a word until we stopped...

**_[what happens next....? :P tell me your thoughts.]_**

**_[ REVIEW :D! ]_**


	14. The Forest

**_[ok guys, heres your long chapter. just to let you know, i havent written the next chapter yet, ive been caught up in school and homework. and getting up at 6.30!! so feel free to give me some idea's and input on what you think should happen next. that is, for chapter 16. ive already planned out the next chapter... but im not going to post it until i get a certain amount of reviews. bahaha :) im evil. anyway... please let me know what you think... ill be happy to take help! ive been swamped with work.. so any help is deeply appreciated._**

**_oh, and by the way, ive started a new story, so you can give me idea's for that too if you like... but i havent posted it yet.. im going to wait until i get a couple of chapters ahead.. im going to shut up now... ENJOY! and review!!! ]_**

Chapter 14.

He stared into my eyes while a huge evil grin began to stretch across the devious features of his face. I couldn't move, I was too shocked to even twitch one of my fingers. What was Jacob doing? I couldn't think properly or at all really. I couldn't make myself move, even though every muscle in my body screamed at me to run. 'Run, RUN! Run before he gets you' my conscience screamed at me within the confines of my extremely frantic head. So why could I move?

I have no idea how, but somehow I managed to find my voice. "What are you doing?" I asked in a low, scared tone. My voice cracking in the process. I never seemed to be able o manage saying a sentence properly whenever I was scared or nervous. I don't know if there's a stronger word for scared, but I was WAY beyond what you could classify 'scared' right now. Even I could hear how much I was trembling when I spoke, and I'm sure he could see how excessively I was shaking too, which probably gave Jacob some kind of sick 'thrill'.

"Getting revenge. I've waiting too long for this moment, Bella." He answered. How on earth did I see him as sweet and king before? I feel so stupid; right now I think the words: evil and sadistic fit him a lot better. Not that that helped the way I was feeling. Trust me to be the person who finds a sadistic best friend that turns on me. I felt my muscles lock up, more than they already were at least, which I didn't think possible, and my knees go weak, buckling. I stopped breathing, which certainly didn't help with the current situation I'd managed to get myself in. One tremor after another rolled through my body that combined with my lack of oxygen, causing me to feel light headed.

Jacob moved his face to mine, hesitating before he crushed his lips to mine. I was hyperventilating before he kissed me, if you could call that kissing. Yuck. I couldn't breathe and I tried to pull my arms up to attempt to push him off, even though it wouldn't work because he was stronger than me anyway, but he pinned my wrists to the tall, thick tree directly behind me before I had the chance to move.

I started to cry, I couldn't help it. I was furious and beyond upset at the same time. Furious because I trusted Jacob more than my own parents and he turned around and did this, and upset, well, because it was Jacob of all people. His lips forcefully pushed mine open and Jacob shoved his tongue down my throat. I screamed against his lips, even though I knew it wouldn't do any good. Jacob slammed my body against the tree at the sound of my attempt to scream and my back arched in pain. Tears were flowing down my cheek while I was quietly sobbing, trying to force myself to stop but not being able to find it in me to.

He surprised me when he stepped back, only to slap me across the face and then slam his hands into my shoulders, practically paralyzing me. I tried to move, struggling, but he took his right hand off of my shoulder and punched me in the jaw. I let out a cry on pain but his hand had already covered my mouth. When did he become so mean? Especially to me, we'd been friends for as long as I can remember. Making mud pies and crazy things like eating worms when we were infants, and now he was doing this!

I feared for what was about to happen, wondering if he'd do so much as let me live. Even if I could somehow manage to spontaneously escape his hold, he was faster than me, and he'd be able to catch me, without a doubt. And I couldn't exactly scream, well I could but it wouldn't make any difference. Typically we were out of hearing range, so no body would be able to hear me.

I couldn't stop crying, and it certainly didn't help when Jacob grabbed my arm, rather abruptly, and threw me to the ground. Ouch! As if my luck wasn't bad enough as it is, I just had to land on a stick as well. When my head jolted up from the sharp pain in my back from the stick, I realized that my leg was broken. I couldn't feel it, but you could certainly tell just by looking at it. I wrenched the stick out from under my back and slumped back onto the forest floor. If there was any hope of being able to run away, that hope had definitely perished now. After today, I don't know if I'll able to trust anyone, that is, if I live past today. How could I trust anyone after today, I trusted Jacob more than Alice and look what he'd become.

As I lay on the dirty, muddy forest floor sobbing, Jacob began to lower himself on top of me. 'What is he doing?' I thought to myself. I though he was beating me up, now he looked almost aroused. Was he really that sick that this would turn him on? Surely enough, he then took of his pants, and slid his hands up my skirt. I yelped and started to squirm but he just pinned me to the floor. He the groped me and I screamed out in pain. Was he trying to rip me apart?

I knew I wasn't going to be able to break free of him, especially with my broken leg, so I just lay back. I knew I needed to distract myself so I tried to go through things that would take my mind away from what was happening. I came up clueless until I stumbled over the memory of the laying on Edward's chest. That night was so peaceful and relaxing compared to this. This was hell.

I came out of my day dream with an extremely painful punch in the stomach. The pain didn't go away like I thought it would. My breathing became painful, and that's when it occurred to me. Jacob just broke one of my rips. "Can't you just kill me?" I thought to myself, at least then id be put out of my misery. OUCH! Another punch, this time breaking my shoulder. I let a bloodcurdling shriek through my lips as I tried to twist onto the side of my body that wasn't broken.

I could roll onto my side because of Jacob's stupid arm! My legs tried to curls up to my stomach because of the pain in my rips, but Jacob was still in the way. 'wont the asshole move!' i though to myself, wishing i could somehow make the pain go away. Edward! yes, that what i needed to think about. I began to day dream again, ignoring the fact that Jacob was obviously enjoying himself. Even though it was hard to faze out Jacob with him moaning and grunting, which was fucking SICK, i eventually managed to get the image of Edward in my head. He was so beautiful, his perfect features, his pale skin, so smooth. His topaz eyes that sparkled in the sunlight and made me smile automatically.

Jacob pulled 'himself' out of me, pulled his pants up, and walked away. Leaving me there, laying on the forest floor sobbing with 2 broken rips, a broken leg, a broken shoulder and any other injuries i hadn't quite noticed yet. Not that i was particularly sure i'd ever get the chance to notice. My leg was bleeding from where the bone of my skin had broke and made its way through my skin. It was disgusting, and i was loosing a lot of blood.

I still couldn't move, or at least enough to get up, not that the idea of getting up and trying to walk particularly appealed to me at the moment. I began to curl my legs up to my stomach, only to find out that Jacob had either broken more than two ribs, or he'd broken them beyond repair, One of the two, so i put my legs back down. It was two painful moving, so i just lay there, waiting for death to take me. I was trying to muster up the energy and strength to get up, but i simply couldn't, no matter how much i wanted to get up and try find some help.

Some thing caught my attention, something, or someone moving in the bushes. 'oh god, please, please tell me thats not Jacob coming back for more 'fun'. i pleaded inside my head. It couldn't be Jacob, or any other human for that fact, it was moving at and incredible speed. It couldn't be an animal either, not even a lion moves that fast! woah. it was like a plane, i couldn't see what it was, it was moving so quick that my eyes couldn't comprehend if it was just that wind. Something in my body told me it wasn't the wind.

Suddenly, there was someone beside me. I wish i couldve been awake long enough to recognize who it was, but i blacked out.

**_[ohhhh.... who do you think it is ? hehe... ]_**


	15. Found You

Chapter 15

_*__Suddenly, there was someone beside me. I wish i couldve been awake long enough to recognize who it was, but i blacked out.*_

**_Alice Cullen_**

i was taking a daily stroll when i heard the whimpering. For some reason, my instincts told me to walk towards the strange noises, and oddly enough, i didn't question them, i just did. The closer i got to the sobbing, the more familiar the voice became, until i realized who it was. My body locked up as a wave of fear and shock washed over me. How could someone do this to Bella? The fear and shock soon passed and angry took its place, a think film of red blurring my every sight as i began to move hurriedly towards Bella, hoping that whoever did this better still be there so i could rip off their head. Whoever it was, didn't deserve to live, thats i was certain of.

As i approached, i saw someone leave. Someone male. He was tall, thin and had an olive complexion. It took everything in me to not run up to him and rip his head off. The only reason i didn't is because of the look of extreme agony on Bella's face. I circled her a few times, attempting to assess how badly she was hurt before i touched her, i didn't want to put her in even more pain. When i finally figured out she needed to be taken to my father, Carlislie, to operate on her, i picked her up and started heading home. Bella seemed to notice i was here, but she didn't speak, she just fell unconscious from all the blood she'd lost from the open wound on her leg.

About ten minutes later, i bust through the door. "CARLISLIE!" i screamed at the top of my voice, i wasn't going to wait, she needed to be operated on NOW, she NEEDED to be saved. He heard the desperation in my voice and came bolting down the stairs, a look of shock crossing his face when he saw who i was holding. I didn't have to say anything, he didn't either. He ran over to me and snatched Bella from my hold and began to take her to the personal little O.R we had in the house. As soon as Bella was out of my arms and out of the room, my knee's gave way and i fell to the floor with a loud thud.

I began crying, letting the tears run down my face freely as they made a small stream. I didn't know what i'd do without Bella, she was like a sister to me as well as my best friend. I loved her the same as my family, to me, she was family. I bent over, sinking my head into the floor, making a small puddle of tears on the floor, i couldn't help it, i was having a full scale breakdown. The door opened, i didn't stop crying, however i did look up. My brother, Edward, was here. He ran over to me as soon as he saw the state i was in, he'd never seen me like this. That might have to do with the fact that ever since i met Bella, I've been nothing but a ball of sunshine and rainbows. "ALICE! what's wrong?" he questioned, concern the clear emotion in his voice.

"Bella" was all i managed to choke out before another round of tears broke the barrier i had created to try and keep them at bay. I looked at Edward, who had gone quite, and soon the most pained look I'd ever seen on his face. He looked like someone had just sawed off his leg without giving him pain killers or anything. He was dead frozen, silent and was barely so much as blinking. I couldn't put the pieces together, how did he even know Bella? were we even thinking about the same girl? Jut like me, he dropped to his hands and feet and began to sob. I pulled myself together, just enough to be able to pull my head off of the ground and shake him. "what? what is it? i asked with just as much concern in my voice as he had, when he asked me.

"Bella Swan?" how did he know her last name? "yes, how do you know her?" i said through my tears which were still running down my cheeks. It looked like an entirely new wave of pain hit him, i could almost see it. I could see how the features on his face turned into pure torture. "she's. my. girlfriend." He said. It was clear how much pain he was in, it was easy to see how much agony was in his voice. Id never seen him so, well, distraught. "oh. Im sure she'll be fine. Carlislie is operating now." i thought he had the right to know. i wonder what he did already know. Did he know that she got raped?

"WHAT!? what happened?" he almost screamed at me, jumping to his feet in the same moment. "um. i don't really think you want to know. You should probably got take a bath or something, you need to relax" i told him. "relax!" he scoffed. "HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO RELAX?" he screamed at me, then rearranged the features on his face to a more saddened expression. He bowed his head as if he felt ashamed of himself, and then continued. "Alice, please. Please, tell me. What happened?"As much as he needed to know, i couldn't find the words to tell him. I could barely tell myself what happened. "I'm sorry." i muttered before running off to my room, a net set of tears forming in my eyes as i ran.

I couldn't look at anyone, i could barely talk, i could barely do so much as think. I quickly shut the door behind me as i entered my room, and locked it. I couldn't even begin to describe how much this hurt me, seeing Bella that hurt, Hearing her cry's of pain and her whimpering as she tried to move but couldn't. She was so helpless. I slowly dragged my feet over to my bed and fell onto it, curling my legs up against my stomach and wrapping my arms around them. I lay there in my small little ball for hours. It wasn't until Edward knocked on my door that even moved an inch.

"we need to talk." Edward said in a strained voice as he came and sat next to me on my bed.

**_[ ok people's. _**

**_REVIEW! if you dont... im going to have jacob kill edward. and then my ipod will shove itself in your ass!_**

**_love you :) ]_**


	16. Operating

**_[A/N ok readers, i thought i might treat you to Edward's point Of View. :)_**

**_PLEASE tell me what you think. this chapter is the longest one yet, so enjoy. 2, 151 words just so you all know. :) im very proud of myself._**

**_REVIEW [A/N]_**

Chapter 16

_*__"we need to talk." Edward said in a strained voice as he came and sat next to me on my bed.__*_

_Edward Cullen_

As i left work and began to drive to Bella's house, i had an off feeling. I couldn't quite pin point it, it was odd, like something bad was happening or it was about to. It was sort of random, but i decided to call Bella to make sure everything was alright. I new it was silly, but i needed to know. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number, which only required pushing one button considering i'd already put her on speed dial. I know, I'm like a girl, putting her on speed dial after dating her for what, two days? I brought the phone up to my ear as it began to connect. I hadn't started driving yet, i guess i just needed to hear her voice first. It was sort of stupid, me being this attached to her already. Wasn't it the girls job to be the clingy person in the relationship?

The phone rang and then rang some more. When it reached voicemail and she still hadn't picked up. I ended the call and rang back only to get the same result. 'where is she? she always answers her phone' i thought to myself. I guess i can't really say she always answers her phone, I've only known her for a total of four days. As the impatient man i am, i threw the stupid piece of metal and plastic onto the passenger seat and began to speed down the highway to her house. I got as few finger pointed at me, and some beeping horns as well as an astonishing amount of wicked cussing at me, but i guess that was to be expected considering i was weaving in and out of the traffic at 120 km per hour in a 80 km speed zone.

I pulled to her house and almost jumped out of the car whilst it was still moving. thankfully i had more sense than than to jump out of a car while it was still moving, so i turned the key off, THEN ran to her door. Almost tripping over my own feet in the process i might add. I knocked on the door and considering knocking it down but decided that wouldn't make any substantial difference. i waiting, rather impatiently, and began to knock again. When there wasn't an answer i began to go into a panic attack. I know this is stupid, she could just be at a friends house for all i know, but if she was, why didn't she take her phone?

I needed to chill out, so i got back in my car and then began to drive again. It wasn't until i hit the highway that i realized where i was driving. I was driving to my families house. I'm sure my father will be able to calm me down, as well as give me an excuse for Bella not having her phone with her, where ever she was. Speaking of which, i haven't even told my parents i have a girlfriend. That should be an interesting conversation, when it comes to them asking how old she is, and how we met at least. I wonder how they'll react..?

i could barely think they whole way there, thankfully the drive only took about ten minutes. The few thoughts that were passing my head were all over Bella. She consumed them all. I knew i needed to distract myself from totally freaking out, so i put on Claire de lune by debussy. The song always seemed to calmed me down, and this was no exception. After listening to the sound of the piano, my entire body relaxed and i sunk down in my chair feeling more comfortable.

I pulled into my driveway, humming to the pleasant tune fulling the air in my car. I turned my car off and got out, still humming Claire de lune, and strode towards the door in my newly found happy mood. Once i got to the door i didn't bother knocking, this is where i grew up, so it was home. I strode in and ended up stopping abruptly and then running to Alice's side. There she was, on the floor with her head on the floor, sobbing. I'd never seen Alice like this, she was always so happy and bouncy. She wasn't even this sad when her first boyfriend broke up with her, she just went shopping and came home happier than ever.

I rushed to her side in hopes to comfort her in some way. As soon as i saw how distressed she was a pained look crossed my face. Whatever has happened, it must be catastrophic. "ALICE! what's wrong?" i demanded. I could hear the amount of concern in my tone, and I'm sure Alice could too. She looked as if she was about to choke as she said the one word that sent me straight into a panic attack. "Bella" she said before another round of tears hit her. I couldn't move, i was frozen. Dead. I dropped my head to the floor, crying, just as Alice was. I felt as if someone was clawing out my heart form the inside. Alice looked at me, confused, like she was trying figure something out. "what? what is it?" she asked, concern evident in her tone of a few minutes i found my voice, i needed to know if we were talking about the same person, angel i should say. "Bella Swan?" i asked. She seemed to pull herself together a bit, or enough to talk at least. "yes. how do you know her?" she asked with both a curious and confused look on her face. It was like a bullet to the gut, my whole body jerked at the conformation.

I felt like someone had just pushed me into a fiery pit of death. I could've been burning alive for all i knew, it would've felt the same anyway. What could have happened to her to make Alice so upset, and how did she even know Alice?

Just then it hit me, she must be friends with Alice, she went to her birthday party. I never thanked Alice for that, if i hadn't seen Bella there when i dropped in to say 'happy birthday' to Alice, i might not have seen Bella ever again. As much as it should, knowing this didn't make me feel relieved, not in the slightest. "She. My. Girlfriend" i finally responded, thinking through every word before i said it. I didn't really think was the appropriate time to reveal us as a couple, but i wasn't going to just ignore her question, especially when she was already crying and breaking down. I don't think i have ever been in as much pain as I'm in now, and i don't even know what happened to her yet.

"oh" she said, before carrying on. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Carlislie is operating now."

"WHAT!? what happened?" i screamed at her before i even had a chance to think. Operating? what could she have gotten herself into that could've resulted in surgery? In that instant i jumped to my feet without even putting any thought into the action. I was ready to run to her side, but not ready at the same time. What if she wasn't going to be fine? what if she dies? what will i do then? "um. i don't really think you want to know. You should probably go take a bath or something, you need to relax" She said. I was fuming, relax? relax. ha. Was she mad? "relax!" i scoffed. "HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO RELAX?" i screamed in her face, i knew she didn't deserve it, but i couldn't help it. It was more of an involuntary action, i couldn't stop myself. I took in a deep breath and changed my facial expression to be calmer in hopes that if i was nicer, she'd tell me. "Alice, please. Please, tell me. What happened?" i practically begged. She looked like someone had just stabbed her. "Im sorry" she answered before running off, crying yet again.

I walked over to the chair and sat down. I tried to distract myself but failed miserably. She was all i could think about. I walked to my car and turned the stereo, thinking that maybe Claire de lune would be able to help. For the first time in, well forever, it didn't. I was still tense, and she was still i could think about. A million questions were going through my head, along with a million scenes. Images of what I'd do if she were to exit my world, to perish and leave me here, broken. Scenes of what could've happened to get her here in the first place, getting hit by a car? jumping off a cliff ? walking into a wall and having it fall on her? All of those images made a tear roll down my cheek until i was full on crying.

As i got out of my car, i heard my father walk into the living room. Without even thinking i began to run head on towards the door as fast as my feet would carry me. Once i was at his side, i quickly grabbed his shoulders and spun him around so that he was facing me. "Is she alright?" i asked, panting. "She will be" was all he said before walking off to take off his gloves and apron, which were covered in my beloved's blood. I walked after him, i didn't have enough answers, and i needed some. Maybe Carlislie will be able to tell me what Alice couldn't bring herself to. "What happened to her, Carlislie?" i asked. It came out calmer than i though it would.

"Alice didn't tell you?" he asked, looking confused. I wish Alice could've told me, it would've been so much easier, I'd know by now. "No. When she found out that Bella was my girlfriend, and i asked her what happened, she jut ran off crying and apologizing." i said, a bit calmer now. My father always seemed to have that affect on me, i always felt calmer in his presence, "Bella's your girlfriend?" carlislie questioned. Hadn't i just said that? "Yes. Do you know what happened to her?" i couldn't be bothered talking about this right now, there were more important things to talk about, like what happened to Bella.

"I hate to be the person to tell you this, but, she, ah, got raped. And who ever did it was obviously sadistic because who ever it was broke two ribs, her shoulder and snapped her leg so badly that the bone came out of her leg. But don't worry, I've put her back together. Her leg is in plaster, as well as her should. And her torso has a brace around it to stop her ribs from moving to much." Carlislie informed me. Obviously dumbing it down a bit so it wouldn't confuse me. He knew i couldn't think straight at the moment, and that I'm not in the mood for the 'doctor explanation.'

i was shocked. I thought I'd turn into a statue, but instead, i fell to the floor and crumbled. My father tried to comfort me but i told him it was pointless and that he should go clean himself up. And so he did. I tried to get up multiple times but failed every time. Who could possibly do that to her? As the same question went through my head over and over, it finally clicked. I knew who did this, and he would pay for this. Jacob. I somehow managed to find enough strength to pull myself off the floor. I was too concerned for Bella's well being to be to outraged. I was beyond angry, but i was to upset to do much. I decided to take a bath, i needed to calm down before i went to talk to Alice.

After my bath, i got dressed and made my way to Alice's room. I knocked on the door. I don't know why, i knew she wouldn't open it, so it was pointless. I let myself in and walked over to where Alice was, in a tight ball, still sobbing on her bed. I sat down next to her and finally spoke after a couple of moments of silence. "we need to talk" i said in a strained tone.

**_[A/N] ok, so i hope you all liked it. did you ? tell meeeee ? :) _**

**_who's POV should it be told from in the next chapter? _**

**_like to hear your thoughts... :) _**

**_thankyou all ._**

**_p.s check out "A Whole New World" its on my page. Its my new sideline project, i'd like to know what you all think, you can put some idea's in for it if you like, it'd be appreciated. [A/N]_**


	17. Sadistic?

Chapter 17 – hospital visit

_* "we need to talk" I said in a strained voice. *_

_**Edward Cullen.**_

Alice slowly lifted herself up; resting her legs firmly against her chest with her chin resting in between both of her knees, and looked at me. She didn't talk, instead she looked at me, a thousand questions in her eyes. I wondered if what I was about to say was going to shock her or not, and if she'd agree with me or scream in my face and run to the cops, or worse, dad. "Well, I've been thinking." I said, taking a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for what came next. "I know who did this, and I can't let him get away with it." There, it was out. I looked down at my feet, relieved at finally saying it, but anxious for Alice's reaction. I hope she doesn't take offence for me coming to her, I thought. I went to look up at Alice, because she hadn't spoke and I thought she might have gone into chock or something, only to find that she wasn't on the bed.

I scanned across the room aimlessly, thinking she'd run straight to Carlisle or something. It surprised me when my eyes came into contact with her slender figure; she was on the other side of the room, getting dressed. I looked at her questioningly and she finally spoke. "I was contemplating coming to you and saying the same thing" she said, totally and utterly blowing me away by the commitment in her voice. Behind all the tears that had dried on her face, and her puffy eyes from crying, she looked totally outraged. You'd never expect to see that type of angry coming from someone so small; I wonder how she managed it. I was lost for words so I just signaled her to come to my room to plot everything out. She followed me willingly.

Once we reached my room, I shut the door behind us and locked it. I turned to face her and saw a glint of excitement in her eyes. Huh? "Are you excited?" I asked, confused. "More or less, I guess." She said, shrugging. It made no sense, why would she be excited about this? We were about to break the law. "What do you have to be excited about? i thought you'd be furious with me!" wow, Alice just surprises me time and time again, except for when she went shopping.. that was always predictable.

"Revenge." she said. "I get thrills when i think about giving Jacob a taste of his own medicine." She smirked, i was just waiting for the evil laugh to come. Since when was Alice sadistic? "So what's the plan?" she asked. I thought about that for a moment and then came up with the perfect idea. "well, i was thinking..."

**_[A/N] Yes, yes, i know, small chapter. i think its the smallest ive ever written. BUT there are four reasons why its small._**

**_1. You people are becomming slack with your reviews, if you dont review, ill just assume your not reading. And if your not reading, then its pointless even writing._**

**_2. Next chapter is going to be long._**

**_3. Ive been writing another story as well as helping my friend, so life is hectic, and i wanted to get you guys updated, and because its small, it didnt take as long to write. Thus getting it to you quicker._**

**_4. IVE STARTED A NEW STORY! so PLEASE read and review. my friend brianna 'The -May-Of-Brianna' has asked me to write a story with lemons. it has fuck me heel, bows and twisted versions of strip poker plus extra goodies for those who read. PLease review it!!!!! ill try and update both storied as soon as poiible. love all. [A/N]_**


	18. Crow Bar

**_Chapter 18 - Maybe Violence Does Solve Some Things After all_**.

**_E POV_**

Alice and i talked for hours, planning strategies and trying to decide when was the best time to 'strike'. We both thought of this whole situation from the perspective, which was out of the ordinary when it comes to me and Alice. We decided that the best time to go was before Bella woke up, we thought that if she woke up and we weren't there that it wouldn't help anything. After we finished talking, Alice went to her room to get a couple of things together. I went to go check on Bella, Carlislie said that she would be unconscious for at least another twelve hours. I informed Carlislie that Alice and i had some business to attend to, and then went to go get Alice from upstairs.

We got into Alice's yellow porsche and drove out of the garage. I was nervous, so i looked over to see Alice's expression which was surprising, she almost looked like she was jumping in her seat with excitement, another words what she looked like when she went shopping. "You right there?" i asked her, confused at why she was so excited. "Yes. I've already told you I'm looking forward to this, I'm no small pretty girl today. Im getting dirty" she said, i couldn't help but giggle, this was so unlike Alice. Just the thought of Alice actually getting an outfit screwed up almost brought tears to my eyes.

We were speeding down the highway and i was practically shaking. I wonder if i should tell bella? i thought to myself. "Do we tell Bella, Alice" i asked. I wanted to know if she planned on telling her. "Yes. otherwise if she finds out, she'll think we were keeping it from her and she won't be happy with either of us." she said. Wow, she seemed to know Bella really well. I didn't need to know her, I knew that id love her no matter what. "Thank you" i told Alice, appreciative of the fact that she knew exactly what to do.

We pulled down Jacob's street. One of the good things in living in such a small area is that you knew where most families lived, and Carlislie had the Blacks as patients, so all i needed to do was go through his records. Alice didn't go into his drive way, she stopped out the front of the house next door. She got out of the car and started walking to the boot of the car. "Where are you going?" i asked, but i didn't get a response.

**_A POV_**

I pulled up to Jacob's neighbors house and turned the car off. I pulled out the keys, put them in my pocket and then proceeded to the boot of my car. "Where are you going?" Edward asked, looking confused. I didn't bother answering him, it seemed like a waste of breath because he'd find out soon enough. I put the keys into the boot and pulled it up. Hmm, there was my little friend. A big smirk stretched across my face, knowing what i was going to use this tool for made me ecstatic. I Gripped the crow bar i had stashed in the boot of mr car and pulled it out and shut the boot. " A crow bar?" Edward asked, gasping.

"I warned you, I'm getting down and dirty, Edward. Why should i give him any mercy?" i asked Edward. "i guess your right, Alice" he said, almost looking depressed. Didn't he want to do this? Did he want to back out? Ha, i certainly wasn't. with or without his help. "Chickening out, Edward?" i asked, almost laughing. "No, I'm just surprised with the extremes your going to. I bet you i can make him bleed with once punch, why would i even need anything like a crow bar?" he answered cockily. "We're making a new game now, are we?" i smirked, this was already more fun than i thought it'd be.

I knew he wouldn't answer that, it was more of a smart remark than it was a question, so i walked along side the car with my trusty crow bar and gripped a fist full of his shirt with my free hand and began to drag him towards Jacob's house. "Come on. Let the gamed begin" i said with a small giggle. I felt like skipping, i was that happy, but as soon as i approached the door i became more angry then happy, much to my disappointment. Being sadistic about this would've been more fun than it just being revenge. I let go of Edward's shirt when we were a few feet away from Jacob's door.

Out of the corner of my eye i could see that Edward was shaking, he obviously wasn't going to find this as fun as i was. We got to the front porch, i looked at Edward to see if he was going to make the first move, but he was like a statue. I moved forward and knocked on the door, there wasn't any car up the driveway so i hoped that he was home, alone. I slid the brow bar in the back of my frilly pink skirt and covered it with my shirt so that no body could see. We needed to get Jacob in the forest before we had our fun.

The door opened, slowly, and there he was. Everything i could see suddenly had a tint of red. I was going to enjoy this just as much as he'd enjoyed it with Bella.

**_[A/N] People who review get a preview of the next chapter :D its a little reward. :)_**

**_tell me what you guys think and dont forget to check out my new story 'I Tease, You Tease' it isnt up to it yet, but its going to get full on intimate._**

**_thanks._**

**_[A/N]_**


	19. Live And Let Die

**Chapter 19 – Live And Let Die**.

_***The door opened, slowly, and there he was. Everything i could see suddenly had a tint of red. I was going to enjoy this just as much as he'd enjoyed it with Bella.***_

**E POV**

It took every ounce of self control I had in me to keep myself from killing him right then, right there when he opened the door. I was more enraged that I would have thought possible. I think that if I had looked in the mirror, my eyes would have been crimson red, I was that infuriated. I took a small step backwards to make sure I didn't connect my first to his face. I almost laughed when I saw Alice's hand twitch towards the crow bar she had stuffed in the back of her skirt. The thought of Alice trying to beat somebody up alone was hilarious, that is, until you saw the look the devilish grin on her face, and the determination in her eyes.

"Can you come for a walk with us?" Alice asked politely. I didn't know how she managed to keep her voice so calm, so controlled, but whatever she was doing to keep her voice like that I was glad because there was no way in hell that I would be able to look at him and talk without inflicting some form of horrendous pain on him.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked with a huff. How did he have the nerve, seriously?

"You can either come voluntarily, or I can make you. You choose" I spat at him; he knew I could fight and he knew there was no way he could win. I'd already proved that with his little fit. Stupid infant who thinks he's so tough. I huffed and realized both Alice and Jacob was looking at me weirdly.

"Fine" He said and started walking towards the edge of the forest, perfect. About five minutes of silent walking into the forest we stopped. I didn't even have enough time to say anything before Alice whirled around, slipping the crow bar out from the back of her skirt in the process, and hit him across the jaw with an audible THWACK! She looked like a black belt martial arts student when she spun around like that, in fact, from what I could see it was a perfectly executed karate move.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Jacob screamed at us at the top of his voice. He raised his hand to his face to cradle his jaw, but as soon as he touched it he winced and removed his hand.

"We know what you did to my girlfriend, you sick mongrel" I spat at him through my teeth. I didn't need a response from him so I stepped forward and punched his jaw, right where Alice had hit him with the crow bar. He skidded back and hit into a tree. I went to hit him again but Alice got in my way. Alice got a firm grip on his shoulders and pulled him forward, she raised her knee and then her kneecap hit right in the middle of Jacobs balls.

"FUUUUUUUCK!" Jacob shrieked.

I picked up Alice's crow bar from the forest floor and smashed it into Jacob's calf. As the crow bar made contact with his leg, you could hear a large snap and Jacob fell to the floor. I guess Alice thought it was her turn because she picked the crow bar out of my hand and hit Jacob's shoulder with force you wouldn't have though possibly from someone her size. _Crack._ That was another bone broken. Well that was the leg and shoulder, two ribs left.

"Can I do the ribs?" I asked Alice with a bit of excitement in my voice. I didn't like violence, but I **definitely **enjoyed justice.

"Ha. Sure" Alice said. You could tell she was enjoying this just as much as I was, if not more. I didn't need the crow bar for this part, I wanted him to know how much more it hurts when its a human who does this, not a piece of metal.

I kicked him in the ribs, then again, then again, than again. Every time my foot came in contact with him he cried out in pain.

"What? You can dish it out, but you can't receive it?" I asked Jacob, it was more of a statement than it was a question though and I didn't need an answer to know what he was thinking. I kicked him once more and stepped back to look at what I'd done. There was blood everywhere from his leg and a bit coming out from his jaw where I'd punched him after the crow bar had 'met' his face.

In any other circumstance, I would be appalled at myself. This was different; I think the feeling in the pit of my stomach was relief, like some big burden had been lifted off of my shoulders. I think it might be because I knew that he would never cause Bella any more pain, weather he manages to get out of the forest alive or not.

"I think we've done what we came here to do, Alice" I stated, pulling her out of her deep thoughts. She was just standing there, staring at Jacob with the most evil look on her face. I didn't even know she was capable of such expressions. She looked at me, as if she were pleading to stay and do more damage, but I knew that any more would just be for personal benefit, it wouldn't be justice anymore. We had given the same injuries that he had given Bella, so we were even.

After Alice and I had a battle on weather we should leave or not with out eyes, we finally walked away, doing what we came to.

Neither one of us said a word until we were in the car and on the highway. I don't think we were quiet because we regretted anything, I know I certainly didn't, but because we were content. I hated it when people like Jacob did horrible things like he did and get away with them.

"What are we going to tell Charlie? Bella won't be able to leave the house for at least a day, not without Charlie asking what happened to her anyway and she's grounded so we can't just say she's staying at our house." I asked Alice.

"There's a camp our grade is going on and it starts tomorrow, it runs for four days." Alice stated, calmly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, Confused. What did the school camp have to do with Bella?

"Bella's going to your house, remember?" Alice said, looking at me as if i was the dumbest person alive.

"OHHHH YEAAAAAAH!" I said as I remembered that we had plan on 'spying' on each other at my house.

"I've already called Charlie and said we had to steal Bella so we could get ready for the trip. He said it was fine." Alice enlightened me. God, she was the perfect sister.

"Thank you Alice, if you weren't driving, I'd hug you." Everything was starting to fall into place.

We pulled up to the house and drove into the garage. I took two deep breaths and got out to go cheek on Bella, hoping she hadn't woken up when I wasn't there. I walked into the house and into the room that I knew Carlislie had put Bella in....

**_[A/N] Ok Guys... Im Aiming to reach 110 ( or so ) reviews before i update again. There really isnt much point in updating if you only get two or three reviews._**

**_so if you want more... REVIEW! i know there's way more than like four people that read this... it takes like what, 30 seconds to review, if not less. dont be lazy. _**

**_my reviews are my inspiration, and im not going to write without inspiration. _**

**_Love all you guys who review every chapter, its much apreciated. [A/N]_**


	20. Zombie

**[A/N] Sorry for not updating for so long, I've been sick.. so yeah.**

**Please check out my other story , 'Sex, Games And Teasing' i update way more often on that because its my child :) it has strip poker... eh, eh, eh :D :P**

**anyway... on with the chapter **

**[A/N]**

Chapter 21 - zombie

**B POV**

i woke up to Edward and Alice by my side. Edward with a look of pure agony in his eyes, Alice like someone had ripped her in to.

"What happened? and how are you here, Edward? How did you find me?" I asked Edward, extremely confused and groggy. He took a deep breath and then proceeded to say "Well you didn't answer your phone and i got all worried and panicked and came here, home, to ask Carlislie what i should do when i saw my sister, Alice, crying on the floor breaking down. Alice told me what happened and we went and, ah, dealt with Jacob" He told me.

"Wait, What? You and Alice are related?" I asked, confused. How had i not know this before?

"Yeah" Edward said with a slight smile, but i could see he was hiding all the pain he was in.

After talking for a few minutes and Carlislie coming to talk to me about the operation and things, i sat up and looked over at Edward. He reached over and went to hug me, but i flinched away. Shying away from his touch. Having a man touch me was too frightening, it brought back all the memories from when i was in the forest and i just couldn't bring myself to hug Edward, even though i wanted to and i knew it was ease the agony in his eyes.

**E POV**

I went to hug her, but she shied away. As she moved away from my touch, it felt like my heart had just been ripped out of my chest. I wanted more than anything to just pounce at her across the table, ignorant to her discomfort from me trying to touch her and just hug her and smother her in kisses, But that would just be selfish and as much as it hurt for her to turn away when i tried to comfort her, i wasn't going to put her in more discomfort by forcing it on her. I refuse to put my own selfishness in front of Bella's feelings.

**B POV**

The rest of the day i was sitting in the hospital-like bed drowning in my own sorrows of all the painful memories that had occurred in the past day. When i woke up the next morning, after hours and hours of trying to get to sleep, Edward informed me we were going to his house and i was going to stay there for the next few days. Of course, i couldn't go back to Charlie's because of my injuries, even though all i wanted was to just be in my own bed, because he'd ask how the happened and i couldn't actually tell him.

After staying in Edward's bed for the next few hours, still not having touched Edward or any other man, i got sick of feeling how i was and decided that i couldn't take it anymore. Edward was out getting groceries so now was the perfect time to leave.

**[A/N] sorry its so short.. if it was any longer, i wouldn't have update so i thought something was better than nothing.**

**like it ?**

**where do you think she'd going?**

**REVIEW!**

**and check out my other story... PLEASE! and review that one too!!!**

**[A/N]**


End file.
